How We Live Now
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It had just sort of happened...They became StilesandLydiaandScott. Oneshot.


_I've wanted to write something about these three for some time now, and I finally got it together!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Somewhere through it all, it had become _StilesandLydiaandScott_.

It always used to be _StilesandScott_. Briefly it had been _AllisonandScott_ , then _StilesandMalia_ , and then there were a few other people, but at the end of the day, Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski and Scott McCall were destined to be together, and that was something that would never change. Sure, Stiles had claimed to be in love with Lydia Martin since the third grade, and that wasn't untrue, he did love her, but the love he felt for Scott was more than just in his heart, it was buried in his bones and running through his veins.

With everything that they had gone through, the three of them together, it really could have gone either way. They would pull apart, or they would glue together.

It turned out, the three of them weren't letting go of each other, not for an instant.

Scott and Stiles officially got together in their senior year. No one was surprised—none of their classmates or teachers, especially not Melissa McCall or Sheriff Noah Stilinski. Nothing really changed between the two, they still acted exactly the same way in public...Except now, when they were alone, they got to make out and suck each other off, and as Stiles described it, it was 'totally awesome, dude'. Lydia fooled around with a couple of guys in her senior year, but none of it went any further than a couple of one night stands, and even though she didn't admit it at the time, it was definitely because the only boys in her life were Stiles and Scott, no one could even get close to the place she held for them in her heart.

When they were applying for universities, they were determined to go with each other. Malia Tate didn't want to go to university, and once they graduated school, she tracked down Braeden Tandy, who was still hopping across the country with Derek Hale, and she joined them. They still heard from her every now and then, but she wasn't the best at keeping in touch, although sometimes she would come to visit and would drag Braeden and Derek along with her, and it was surprising how well they actually all got on now. Derek didn't even look like he wanted to kill them every time they spoke, so that was progress.

They were all accepted into multiple universities, and some of them would have been better tailored for their studies, but they refused to be separated. Stiles studied criminal justice, Scott studied veterinary science and Lydia studied psychology.

The first year of university was spent in the generally normal way—there were a ridiculous amounts of parties, dressed in stupid outfits and getting so drunk they could barely remember their names. Stiles even made sure Scott could get drunk, spiking drinks with wolfsbane and having no problem taking advantage of his werewolf boyfriend. Lydia had refused to live on campus, so the three had gotten a small apartment with two bedrooms off campus, and so after a wild night of partying, they would stumble back to their apartment, and the red head would get herself off listening to Stiles and Scott separated from her by just a thin wall.

She had expected it to be Stiles that figured it out, the way she felt about both of them. Sure, he was human, but he was smarter than all of them, even though she would never admit that out loud to him. Despite how clumsy and bumbling he could be at time, he could read people easily— _especially_ the people he cared about.

But it was Scott.

It had been late one night, and Stiles and Lydia were cramming for a test, and Scott had just come back from a shift at the late night coffee shop where he worked, and had brought them their favourite caffeinated drinks to help them get through the night. Stiles and Lydia had been sitting on the couch that Stiles had brought from a second hand store which was an absolute eye sore but was surprisingly comfortable, their papers and lap tops on the chipped wooden coffee table in front of them. Scott had leaned over the back of the couch, handing them both of their drinks. He had given Stiles a hard kiss on the mouth—sometimes they went a little over board on the PDA, but Lydia really didn't care—and then he had leaned over to give the red head a kiss on the cheek.

When he pulled away, there was a look on his face and Lydia _knew_ that he knew. He stared at her for a beat, those big brown eyes so beautiful and flickering between _confused_ and _knowing_ , and his nose twitched before he straightened up and said abruptly that he needed to shower.

Lydia had just shrugged when Stiles had frowned and looked after Scott and had asked her if she thought he sounded as though something was bothering their friend. Lydia had stared at the closed bathroom door for a few beats, and then shrugged and went back to studying. It was almost two in the morning when Lydia was woken up by Stiles attempting to pick her up and carry her to her bedroom. She pretended that she was still asleep, so that Stiles finally manages to get a grip under her knees and behind her back and lift her up. She heard hushed voices as Stiles and Scott spoke, and then she was laid down on a familiar surface, and she felt Stiles tucking her legs under the blankets.

It was two days later before Scott spoke to her about it.

He had been the first one to kiss her...Although technically she had kissed Stiles first, but that had been so long ago—it felt like a whole life time ago. Stiles had walked in on them, ear buds blaring music in his ears, and his mouth had opened comically wide when he had seen them standing together in the kitchen. Lydia felt a pang of guilt, wondering how she would feel if she was in Stiles' shoes right now, looking at his boyfriend and his roommate making out.

"You said we were going to talk to Lyds together!" Stiles' had blurted out and Scott winced and shot his boyfriend a puppy dog look.

"I freaked!" He had cried. "I just had to ask!"

"So Stiles knew?" Lydia had asked, confused as she looked between the two.

"I told him the other night..." Scott began, and then the whole thing had been a weird, noisy conversation where all three of them were trying to talk over each other and have their opinions heard, and it had ended with the three of them on the couch, Stiles in the middle, drinking hot chocolate and fingers all laced together in a strange pile on Stiles' lap. It had felt a bit weird to begin with, and it was obvious that none of them wanted to make either of them uncomfortable, but after a few minutes, it just felt natural.

Stiles had been in love with Lydia since high school, but he had been in love with Scott for longer. She could never take that place that the werewolf had in his heart, but she was lucky enough to hold a position that was just as important. His love for her was different, and it had grown over the years, from the puppy love that he had felt for her before they had even really been friends, to something more.

Scotts feelings for Stiles had always been something that the whole gang knew about. Maybe Allison had been the one to help anchor things when he was going through his changes to begin with, but Stiles had _always_ been there, and Scott seemed to find that in himself when things had gotten crazy with Allison. His feelings for Lydia had come later, after he had taken some time to centre himself when high school had first ended, after he and Stiles had gotten together.

Lydia wasn't sure when her feelings for both boys had started. Stiles used to make her feel as though she had such high expectations to live up to, because he had had feelings for her for so long, and she had wondered for a long time if it was just an immaculate version of Lydia that Stiles had in his head that he had fallen for. He proved that he did know her better, though, as the years went by. With Scott it was a bit different. When the feelings had first started, it felt like a betrayal to Allison. But Allison had loved her, and she would want her to be happy, and so she had let them blossom in front of them.

It started with hugs and kisses, all very PG and tame compared to the things that Lydia knew that Stiles and Scott would get up to in their own bedroom. But Lydia was happy with holding hands with Scott while they watched TV, or kissing Stiles when they made dinner. When they went out, it didn't feel any different from when they had gone out beforehand, except sometimes their feet would all get messed up together under the table, and Scott would put his arms around both Stiles and Lydia's waists.

People didn't really question in, and it made Lydia wonder if they already thought that the three of them were together.

She guessed it made sense.

Scott and Stiles had never really gone on dates or anything, unless there was a movie that the pair of them wanted to see that she didn't want to. But whenever they went out for dinner, or went out to the beach, or went to parties—it was always the three of them. And Lydia was never the third wheel either. Maybe because she would never allow that to happen, but she guessed that it wouldn't have been hard for them to get lost in themselves, given how well the two boys knew each other, and how in love they were with one another.

But she never felt like she had been intruding.

She never felt as though they wanted her to leave.

The only time they were really ever alone was when they went to bed, but even then—as she thought about it—they weren't particularly quiet in there, so they weren't trying to hide what they were doing, as though they didn't mind that she could hear.

Lydia had no idea what things were going to be like after they graduated. To be honest, when they were back in high school, especially in their last two years, going off to University had seemed as though it may not happen. They had gone up against a lot, and some of them hadn't made it...So she had stopped planning her life out as much as she had when they were younger.

But now, Stiles was talking about an internship with the FBI in Quantico, and how there were plenty of veterinary clinics there for Scott to work in. Scott didn't really mind here he worked or lived, as long as he was with Stiles and Lydia. Stiles didn't say much about where Lydia could work, and she appreciated that, because she wanted to be the one to make the big decisions in her life. But he had left a couple of brochures and print outs of think tanks nearby Quantico, or in the surrounding area by a few hours, and Lydia liked the fact that he was thinking about who she was going to fit into their lives after college.

It made her feel as though this was going to be permanent.

Stiles was the first one to tell her that he loved her.

But Scott said it in the next breath as they were kissing her neck and shoulders.

Lydia felt like she was high as both of their hands had stroked her arms and stomach and thighs, and she had whispered over and over again that she loved them both. Stiles was just this constant buzz of energy, his hands tugging at her hair to tip her head back and kiss her mouth, while Scott just watched them with this goofy, lovable smile, before leaning in to steal chaste kisses from them both, even though they were all in stages of undress on their bed.

It didn't matter who she had sex with first, because it was all three of them.

They were all there, they were all a part of it together.

Scott's eyes were glowing Alpha red, Lydia had to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure and exploding every breakable appliance they had in their apartment, and Stiles just looked as though he was trying to stop himself from blabbing nonsensical hundred words per minute.

When they were lying in the bed together afterwards, Lydia in the middle, Scott and Stiles on either side, Lydia told them that she loved them again, this time her voice more steady, not lost in the high of sex. Scott kissed her temple and Stiles kissed her cheek, and the two boys held each others hands where they were resting on her stomach.

"We love you too," Scott murmured against her skin, Stiles repeating the sentiment from where he was curled around her body.

She had never felt so safe and loved in her entire life.

And she was lucky enough to live like this now.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
